


Canned

by talesofsuspense



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Early in Canon, Established Relationship, Featuring: Poker/Star Wars/Pizza, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: “Okay,” Tony said, voice rattling inside the helmet. “Okay, no one panic, just a little occupational hazard.”The rest of the team were standing around him, watching him a bit nervously. Steve’s face was the picture of frustration and if Tony wasn’t the one suffering from this magical spell (he shuddered in the suit) he probably would’ve been laughing.





	Canned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really, really fast because I looked at the date and suddenly realized it's 6/16 and I promised myself I would write something for 616 day this year. This is like my first real attempt at writing anything for 616 verse, so be warned. Also, there is essentially no point to this, I just loved Tony having to use straws in early canon so I built a small fic around that.
> 
> Think of this as early 616, but modern.
> 
> I am also using this for my Stony Bingo Y1 square: 'Occupational Hazard', because I haven't been doing those like I wanted due to my hectic and incredibly busy life.

“Okay,” Tony said, voice rattling inside the helmet. “Okay, no one panic, just a little occupational hazard.”

 

The rest of the team were standing around him, watching him a bit nervously. Steve’s face was the picture of frustration and if Tony wasn’t the one suffering from this  _ magical spell _ (he shuddered in the suit) he probably would’ve been laughing.

 

“Can’t we try pulling the pieces off?” Carol asked from Tony’s left. Tony tried turning to her but it was like all of his movements were slowed. He shook his head, hoping it came off clear and not just like weird twitches.

 

“Cap and I already tried that. Only a few pieces come off,” He sighed, very slowly lifting his arm to point at Wanda where she was standing in front of them. “Wanda, this is magical, can you fix this?”

 

Wanda’s gaze went unfocused and Tony stood there, fidgeting in his suit which was now pretty much just a metal can. _ This would happen to me _ , he thinks. Some amateur evil magician or whatever throwing a spell onto Tony, locking him up in his suit. A can with a metal slit for a mouth, great. He hoped he wasn’t stuck in this for long, he had pizza waiting for him back at the mansion. 

 

“It’s strange,” Wanda said finally, making Tony jolt a little in the suit. “It’s clearly amateur, but yet surprisingly strong. It shouldn’t be impossible to fix, but I would appreciate some help on this, so I’ll contact Doctor Strange.”

 

“Sounds good, thank you Wanda,” Steve said, stepping up to set a hand on the shoulder plate of Tony’s suit. “Tony, can you still control the suit to fly or do you need a lift back to the mansion?”

 

Tony lifted himself off the ground a little. _ Little miracles _ , he thought sardonically, “All good on the flight, Cap.” Steve nodded and stepped up onto his boot. “We’ll see you all back at the mansion.”

  
  


Unfortunately Strange wasn’t available until later that evening which means Tony was stuck in his suit for 5 hours at best. It sucked. He appreciated his suits and what they could do, but when he’s stuck in one with limited mobility it feels more like a prison than anything else. He knew he was being exceptionally dramatic and whiny, but Steve was taking it like a champ. In fact, now that Steve knew Tony wasn’t in any real danger, he seemed to be enjoying the whole situation.

 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Tony asked, watching Steve shove some more leafy greens into the blender. Steve just grinned at him over his shoulder, chopping carrots into uneven chunks. “It’s not nice to find enjoyment in your boyfriend’s suffering, you know.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, it’s only for a few more hours,” Steve replied, and Tony couldn’t see his face enough from this angle, but he just knew he rolled his eyes. Tony took a breath to offer what was sure to be a smart reply, but somehow Steve sensed that because he hit the blend button and anything Tony was going to say got drowned out by the obnoxious whirring and grinding noises coming from the cursed machine. What an ass, Tony thought with an unfortunate amount of fondness.

 

“What I don’t understand is why they chose to do this to me,” Tony said, frowning inside the suit. He really hated his slow movements, too, because he felt twitchy unable to properly gesticulate when he was speaking. Steve set the green smoothie in front of him, close enough that he could bend a little and reach it, and put a blue straw in it, beaming down at Tony where he was sitting on a stool. He was thankful he had reinforced these chairs for the superhero crew. “What, were they sick of seeing my face or something?”

 

“Well, I certainly never get tired of seeing your face,” Steve said, still grinning. “And drink up.”

 

“Don’t be a sap on me now,” Tony said, grinning himself inside the suit. He bent down and sucked the straw into his mouth. “Sorry to be depriving you.”

 

“It’s alright,” Steve knocked his knuckles against Tony’s helmet. “You look just fine like this, shellhead.”

  
  


The rest of the day followed in humiliating suit. Steve tried carrying Tony around, looking far too happy about that prospect, but Tony put that idea out of his mind quick, showing him that he could still walk fine, albeit a little slower.

 

He mostly hung around with the team, watching them play cards and helping Carol cheat, much to Steve’s chagrin. It was only karma, since Steve almost always had Thor helping him cheat. He thought the rest of them didn’t know, but they did; Steve has a horrible poker face. Besides, Tony was pretty much the reigning poker champ, and he couldn’t just sit around and watch without doing something.

 

After poker came movies and they let Tony pick, not daring to complain when he chose  _ Empire Strikes Back _ again because of the look Carol was shooting everyone from his side. Steve was on his other side, arm thrown around Tony’s metal shoulders, letting Tony lean against him a little, even though Tony knew he was far heavier than usual like this.

 

By the time they got to Hoth, Tony was squirming in the suit, unable to get comfortable. He sighed, looking up forlornly at Steve best he could without actually moving his head, “I miss being able to actually touch you. Remind me to install some sort of body heat simulator in this thing when I can work again.”

 

Steve smiled down at him, his gaze tinged with sympathy, “I’m sorry sweetheart. Stephen should be here soon and then you can finally get that suit off. In the meantime, would pizza make you feel better?”

 

Tony made a noise of agreement, begrudgingly sitting up so Steve could go back to the kitchen for the pizza. He’d been craving his deep dish pizza -- authentic from Chicago (he was a New York native through and through, but even he had to concede that Chicago knew pizza) -- all day and if Steve could figure out how to make it work with just Tony’s mouth slit, well far be it for Tony to stop him.

 

Steve’s brilliant idea ended up being lovingly cutting the pizza into small pieces and slipping them through the mouth slit with a fork. It felt a little like being a child, but it worked and Tony wasn’t going to complain.

 

At 9 o’clock Tony was ready to send out a manhunt for Strange when he showed up in the living area, blocking the TV. He and Wanda worked rather efficiently together, whipping up a counter spell that they assured Tony would fix the spell and allow him to take off his suit without any other consequences. Of course, because Tony has the best luck in the world, just as he pulled off his helmet and was about to comment on how could the fresh air felt, the Avengers alarm went off.

 

Tony groaned, sparing a second to look up at the ceiling and silently curse every sorcerer (excluding Stephen, usually, and Wanda) before slipping his helmet back on with a soft click. Steve shot him a sympathetic look and Tony just shrugged. At least he could move freely now. He pointed at strange, “You, stay close. We might need you again.”


End file.
